Ain't she sweet
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Sus prejuicios se irán al traste la conozca a ella. - Crees en los flechazos? - - Hoy he empezado a creer. Cuando te he visto. PARA: A Beatle Contest


**A Beatle Contest**  
**Nombre de la historia: **Ain't She Sweet

**Nombre de la Autora: **Livia Scofield Miller  
**Pareja: **Jacob y Renesmee  
**Número de palabras: **2617  
**Rating/Advertencias: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la trama si.

…

**AIN'T SHE SWEET**

OH ME, OH MY, AIN'T THAT PERFECTION?

Como cualquier otro día, Jacob Black salió de su casa, con la mochila colgada a la espalda y fue en busca de su coche, que estaba en el garaje prefabricado que había a pocos metros de la casa en la que vivía con sus padres y sus dos hermanas; Rachel y Rebecca.

No llevaba andados ni cien metros cuando apareció su mejor amigo Seth al lado de su hermana, Leah, que tenía la misma edad que Jacob, mientras que Seth, que era un par de años más joven, acababa de empezar la universidad.

Jacob estudiaba tercero de carrera, deseando ya que pasara un año, terminar y poder ponerse a trabajar.

- Hola Jake. – dijo el joven Seth, empezando a caminar al lado de su amigo, mientras que Leah ignoró a Jacob, como era habitual.

- Hola Seth. Leah. – añadió a modo de saludo y ésta le respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Durante el camino, cinco quilómetros a pie, Seth le estuvo contando que el día anterior había llegado una chica nueva a su clase, que se había trasladado desde Santa Mónica. "Genial, otra pija." – pensó Jacob.

- Ves con cuidado con esa chica. – advirtió Jacob a Seth, ya que quería a Seth como un hermano y, por la forma que hablaba de la chica, parecía que le gustara.

- No es como las pijas de Los Ángeles. Ella es diferente.

- Ja! – exclamó Leah, que pensaba lo mismo que Jacob, aunque nunca lo iba a admitir.

- En que? – dijo Jacob, mirando a su amigo.

- Es inteligente, simpática, amable, dulce… - Seth se calló al ver la cara de incredulidad de su amigo, pero no podía evitar sonreír como un bobo al hablar de ella. "No es como las demás." – pensó.

Llegaron temprano a la universidad, como siempre, y cada uno se fue a su clase.

Para variar, la mañana fue mortal y, durante la última clase, Jacob se echó un par de cabezadas, aprovechando que el que estaba sentado delante de él le sacaba una cabeza y la profesora no podría verle.

Ese día fue intenso y, al fin, a la una del mediodía, llegó su descanso para comer. Fue a la cafetería, como siempre, en busca de Seth. Si, le encontró, pero no estaba solo. A su lado estaba sentada una chica, de espaldas a él, por lo que no pudo verle la cara, solo su larga melena ondulada, de color cobrizo con algunos reflejos rubios y rojizos.

Se acercó a la mesa, pero no llegó. Una chica se interpuso en su camino.

- Hola Jacob!

- Hola Rosalie. – dijo con voz cansada.

- Como ha ido la mañana? A mi bien. – "Como si me importara." – pensó Jacob.

- No ha ido mal. Rosalie, ahora iba a comer. – dijo esquivándola, pero ella le cogió del brazo y le hizo darse la vuelta. – Que pasa?

- Comamos juntos. – propuso la chica, que no dejaba de sonreír.

Jacob quería ir a la mesa, con Seth y la desconocida. Seguro que era la chica de la que le había hablado Seth y quería conocerla. Más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

- Rosalie, ya lo hemos hablado.

- Solo comer.

- Vale.

- Bien! – dio un saltito de alegría y tiró de Jacob hacia una de las mesas más alejadas.

Rosalie y Jacob habían salido juntos diez meses, y la cosa no había terminado bien. Jacob había pillado a su Rosalie, en los baños de la universidad, con otro. Un chico nuevo que había llegado hacía solo una semana de la Universidad de California. Un pijo, como él los llamaba. Jacob entró en los baños, haciéndose notar, y cortó su relación ipso facto.

Desde entonces, Rosalie iba detrás de él, intentando que fueran amigos, pero él no podía. No podía seguir viéndola, y menos con su novio.

- Como te va todo? – dijo Rosalie, cogiendo su mano.

- Rosalie, tenemos que fingir que nos interesa lo que le pase al otro?

- A mi me interesa lo que te pasa.

- A mi no.

- Jacob, ya te dije que lo siento.

- Eso no significa nada, Rosalie. – Jacob se puso en pie y colgó la mochila sobre sus hombros. – Deja ya de buscarme.

Salió de la cafetería, aunque estaba muerto de hambre, y se fue rumbo a su casa.

Llevaba andados dos quilómetros cuando sucedió. Un coche se salió de la carretera, se oyó un frenazo y le embistió.

Por suerte, el coche había frenado lo suficiente como para no golpearle muy fuerte, aunque Jacob recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza al aterrizar.

- Lo siento mucho, perdóname. – dijo una voz alarmada de mujer.

Jacob intentó levantarse, pero unas manos se lo impidieron.

- No te levantes. Estoy llamando a la ambulancia.

Jacob cerró los ojos, intentando no pensar en el inmenso dolor de cabeza que le había provocado el golpe, por no mencionar el dolor del codo.

Empezó a sentir unas suaves manos acariciar su rostro, como si estuviera examinando su frente. Abrió los ojos y creyó estar muerto. Como sino podría tener semejante ángel frente a él.

- Estoy muerto? – murmuró.

La chica soltó una risita que le supo a gloria, y sacó un pañuelo de color verde del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y se lo pasó por la frente.

- Gracias a Dios no. No quiero ir a la cárcel. – respondió aun sonriendo.

- Me duele la cabeza.

- Tienes un corte, aunque no muy profundo, en la frente.

- Y me duele el codo.

- Te lo golpeaste al caer al suelo.

- También me duele el corazón. – añadió sonriendo.

- Eso es un efecto secundario del golpe en la cabeza. – dijo la chica, sintiendo como empezaba a ruborizarse.

Jacob rió y empezó a sentir leves punzadas de dolor en el estómago.

- Perdóname. Se me reventó una rueda y perdí el control del coche. Suerte que me dio tiempo a frenar.

- Si.

- Ahora vuelvo. No te muevas.

- Como si pudiera hacerlo. – dijo Jacob, viendo como la chica echaba a correr hacia su coche.

Rebuscó por la guantera y regresó a los pocos minutos con algo en las manos. Un botiquín. Sacó unas gasas, un poco de alcohol y le limpió la herida de la cabeza.

- Escuece.

- Lo se. Lo siento mucho.

La chica continuó limpiando la herida y le puso una tirita. Ninguno dijo nada en bastante rato, el único sonido que se oía era la música que venía del coche.

- Y esa música?

- Son los Beatles.

- Lo se. Conozco la canción. – dijo Jacob, volviendo a intentar levantarse, pero la chica se lo impidió de nuevo. – bueno, me suena.

- No te muevas. La ambulancia está en camino. – se sentó en el suelo, a su lado, y le cogió de la mano. – Y no pienso moverme de tu lado hasta que no esté segura de que estás bien. – empezó a acariciar la mano distraídamente y Jacob se tensó un poco.

- Quien eres? En este pueblucho no suele haber gente amable. Llegas a ser otro, y me dejas tirado en medio del camino. – Dijo Jacob, mirando fijamente a la chica.

No podía apartar la vista de ella. Era hermosa. Mucho más que cualquier chica que hubiera visto nunca. Esos grandes y profundos ojos castaños como el chocolate. Sus labios, carnosos y rojos. Sus sonrojadas mejillas. Su blanca piel, como si apenas le hubiera dado el sol, pero que irradiaba salud. Y su pelo. Esa larga melena cobriza, con reflejos…

- Tú eres la nueva? – dijo al darse cuenta de quien era la chica, que miraba fijamente a su coche. – la que hoy estaba con Seth en la cafetería.

- Si. Conocer a Seth?

- Si. Es mi mejor amigo.

- Es un chico genial. Él único que me trata como es debido.

- A que te refieres? – dijo al tiempo que empezaba a ver luces naranjas a varios metro de ellos.

- En mi primer día, si no me tocaron el culo diez veces, no me lo tocaron ninguna. – su voz se entristeció de golpe.

Jacob vio un notable cambio en su expresión y vio brillar una lágrima en su mejilla.

La ambulancia llegó a su lado y se bajaron un par de sanitarios. Pusieron a Jacob sobre una camilla y lo metieron en la ambulancia, ignorando la presencia de la chica, que seguía sentada en el suelo.

Cuando la ambulancia desapareció, llamó a una grúa, ya que no podía irse con una rueda pinchada, y no tenía rueda de repuesto. Justo antes del accidente, iba al taller a comprar una.

Tuvo que esperar otra media hora hasta que llegó la grúa. Y otra hora más a llegar, que le cambiaran la rueda y le vendieran otra. Cuando llegó a su casa, ya eran las cinco y media y ya casi había anochecido.

- Llegas tarde. Es que ha ocurrido algo? – dijo su madre en cuanto la vio llegar.

No respondió y se fue directamente a la cocina. La mesa ya estaba puesta y su padre ya estaba en la mesa. Se sentó, sintiendo las miradas de los dos sobre ella, pero en ningún momento alzó la vista. No probó bocado. No tenía hambre.

- Te encuentras bien? Estás enferma? – dijo su padre.

- Estoy bien.

- No has comido. – dijo preocupado.

- No tengo hambre.

- Como yo decía. Estás enferma.

- No estarás enamorada? – dijo su madre.

Sus palabras le recordaron a las de su abuela. Siempre que decía que no tenía hambre, le preguntaba si estaba enamorada. Cosas de abuelos.

No respondió. Normalmente respondía un no rotundo, pero en ese momento no supo que contestar.

"Enamorada? No puedo estar enamorada. Solo le he visto una vez, y encima le he atropellado." – pensó, viendo el rostro del muchacho al que había atropellado.

No. No se encontraba bien. No podía dejar de pensar si el chico estaba bien. Así lo parecía, pero los golpes en la cabeza eran muy peligrosos.

- Renesmee? – dijo su madre.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con las miradas preocupadas de sus padres.

- He tenido un accidente. A mi no me ha pasado nada, pero he… un chico… yo…está en el hospital.

- Que pasó?

Renesmee les contó lo que había pasado y se puso a llorar de repente, aunque sonrió al recordar ciertas palabras que le había dicho el chico. Cuando le había dicho que le dolía el corazón, había creído que solo quería ligar con ella, y no le había dado importancia, pero ahora sentía como se le aceleraba el corazón. "No te hagas ilusiones."

Su madre le sugirió que llamara al hospital y preguntara por él, lo que iba a hacer, pero se quedó con el teléfono en la mano al recordar que no conocía el nombre del chico. Pero recordó que Seth si le había dado su número, así que le llamó y, describiendo el físico del chico, supo que se llamaba Jacob Black.

Colgó el teléfono y optó por ir directamente al hospital. Se montó en su coche, puso su cd de los grandes éxitos de los Beatles, la única música que lograba relajarla, y se fue hacia el hospital.

Aparcó de cualquier manera y se fue corriendo a urgencias.

- Donde cree que va? – dijo una joven, de cabello rojizo, que debía de ser una enfermera. Al menos, su ropa así lo indicaba.

- Vengo a ver a alguien.

- Eso ya lo veo. Pero no puede pasar aquí. Solo la familia. – dijo la enfermera cogiendo a la muchacha del brazo.

Renesmee se apartó bruscamente de la chica y fue corriendo hacia las pequeñas habitaciones de urgencias, preguntando por Jacob en todas.

- Deténganla! – gritó la enfermera pelirroja.

Dos jóvenes musculosos, vestidos de uniforme con un uniforme de seguridad, corrieron tras Renesmee, que iba de camino a la recepción, pero no pudo avanzar mucho porque cayó al suelo tras chocarse con alguien.

- Que haces aquí? – dijo el chico, sorprendido, tendiéndole su mano.

Renesmee alzó la vista y sonrió.

- Te estaba buscando.

- Señorita, tiene que acompañarnos.

Los de seguridad la levantaron del suelo y la sujetaron cada uno de un brazo.

- Que pasa? – preguntó Jacob.

- Estaba causando alboroto, señor Black.

- Deje de decir chorradas, McCarthy. – dijo con desprecio al novio de Rosalie, que era miembro de seguridad del hospital. El hospital de su padre. Su futuro hospital.

- Lo siento señor, pero…

- Suelte a mi novia ahora mismo si no quiere que le despidan. – cogió a Renesmee de la mano y la llevó a su lado. – He tenido un accidente y ha venido a verme. Algún problema respecto a eso?

- No, no.

- Pues váyanse a trabajar.

- Si señor. – dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo y se marcharon.

- Que haces aquí? – dijo soltando a Renesmee. – Estás bien? Estás herida?

- No. Ya te dije que te estaba buscando. Quería saber como estabas.

- Estabas preocupada por mi? – dijo Jacob sin poder disimular su ilusión.

- Si.

- Porque?

- Crees en los flechazos? – dijo la chica, mirando al suelo.

- Hoy he empezado a creer. Cuando te he visto.

- Yo también creo. Cuando he llegado a casa y me sentí enferma por no poder dejar de pensar en ti.

Jacob se quedó con la boca abierta y se acercó la chica.

- Porque lloraste ésta tarde? – dijo acariciando su mejilla.

- Porque estoy harta de que la gente me juzgue por mi físico o por venir de California. Yo soy como soy.

- Perdóname. – murmuró Jacob. – Yo te juzgué antes de conocerte. Pero ya no pienso así.

- Ah no? – dijo con las cara brillando por las lágrimas. – Porque?

- Porque pienso que eres la chica más dulce del mundo.

- No me conoces.

- Me lo demostraste ésta tarde. Cuando me curaste el corte de la cabeza. Cuando me tocaste con tus suaves manos y me hablaste con tus dulces labios.

- Gracias. – consiguió decir antes de que sus labios y los de Jacob se unieran.

El beso fue corto pero intenso. Unieron sus frentes y se quedaron así, mirándose a los ojos.

- Porque le dijiste al de seguridad que yo soy tu novia? – dijo Renesmee, recorriendo los brazos de Jacob, sintiendo como al chico se le ponía la piel de gallina.

- No lo se.

- Quieres salir conmigo? – dijo logrando que Jacob se quedara paralizado por la sorpresa.

- Como dices? – dijo con un hilo de voz.

- He pensado que, podríamos salir algún día, para conocernos un poco. Podrías enseñarme el pueblo.

- Ahora si que creo que estoy muerto. – dijo Jacob, provocando una sonrisa por parte de Renesmee, cuyas mejillas habían adquirido el color de los tomates. – Eres como un ángel.

- Creo que el golpe que te diste en la cabeza te ha afectado. Voy a ir a por un médico para que te examine.

Renesmee se alejó de Jacob, riendo. Jacob fue corriendo tras ella y la sujetó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo. Unieron sus labios de nuevo y se besaron con pasión, probando por primera vez el dulce sabor de sus lenguas, que se unieron durante lo que duró el beso.

- Me encantará salir contigo, ángel mío.

Renesmee y Jacob unieron sus manos, con los dedos entrelazados y salieron del hospital. Se montaron en el coche de Renesmee y fueron hacia un pequeño bosquecito, en el que pasaron la noche, hablando, riendo, besándose, bajo la luz de las estrelleras, que fueron las únicas testigos de la pasión y el amor que se vivió esa noche. Un amor que iba a durar siempre.

…

**Hola!**

**Espero que, al menos un poquito, os haya gustado la historia. **

**La verdad, no me convence mucho, pero tengo que irme a trabajar y quería terminarla hoy.**

**Espero conocer vuestra opinión.**

**Nos leemos guapis.**

**Besitos.**


End file.
